


Something is Wrong

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Something is Wrong

As Luke looked over, he could see the strain on your face. Not that every case didn’t get to you in some way or another, but considering your victims were all pregnant, the case was hitting close to home. “Why pregnant women though?” Luke asked. “What does them being pregnant have to do with anything?

“It could be as oedipal as something traumatic happening to his own mother when he was in utero, to a woman who looks about the same emasculating him so now he’s doing the same,” JJ said, seemingly at a loss for what the connection actually was. 

Everyone sat back in their chairs and went over the first three victims’ files. They were all pregnant, but in varying degrees. The first was 3 months pregnant, the second was 5 months along, and the last was 6 and a half months. They looked similar and were in their 20s. Both women had been starved to death and beaten. All of the pieces were there but you couldn’t figure it out. 

At nearly 8 and a half months pregnant, you were exhausted. You were yawning every five seconds. You couldn’t have coffee, because pregnant. Your brain just wasn’t working anymore. Again, you yawned and pushed back in your chair, playfully smacking your face to try and wake yourself up. “Y/N,” Emily said softly, “You should go home. You need sleep.”

“I’m totally here,” you said, gathering the files up to your eyes and trying (and failing) to make some kind of a connection that would get you closer to the unsub. “I’m good. My brain still works. I swear.”

Luke came up behind you and bent down, giving you a kiss on the top of the head as he massaged your shoulders. “Let me take you home,” he said. “Emily’s right. You need sleep.”

When you yawned for what felt like the 30th time in as many minutes, you relented, looking up sleepily at your husband and shrugging. “Yea, I’m no good at this anymore. I can’t brain good.”

Emily chuckled under her breath. “Once you sleep, you’ll be fine. We’ll keep working here and we’ll keep you updated. I know you’ll be losing it without knowing what’s going on.” Getting up with Luke’s help, you gave everyone a small hug, what your pregnant belly would allow, and nearly fell asleep on JJ’s shoulder.

“How do you mom with two kids and a job?” you asked. 

JJ was like fucking Wonder Woman. “Believe me, when I was this pregnant, I was doing nothing but eating peanut butter and apples, sleeping and peeing every five seconds.”

“Okay good.” At least you had a little reassurance that not all pregnant women were Wonder Woman. After a short drive home, Luke lifted you bridal style and placed you on the couch. He had to go back and you knew it. Your victims had been taken and killed within a day and it had only been three days since the first victim was taken. Basically, this case was time critical and even though Emily knew you needed sleep, they needed all hands on deck, so Luke pressed the numbers on the keypad that locked up the house and headed out the door.

Maybe, since you were so overwhelmingly tired, you’d just fall asleep and wake up refreshed. Then you could go back to work and help the team. After all these years, not helping on a case felt weird and wrong. 

—-

Luke couldn’t help but smile as he left the house, his wife nearly falling asleep the instant she was set down on the couch. It just a couple of weeks, the three of them would be a family. He was looking forward to being a dad more than he thought was possible. “How’s she doing?” Emily asked upon his return.

“Sleeping like a baby,” he laughed. “She was asleep in the car, woke up for about two minutes when I carried her inside, and the second she was lying down again, I’m pretty sure she was out. Have we found anything out?”

Unfortunately, everyone shook their heads. “The only thing we can figure out is that they were more and more pregnant each time.”

“So either the person that hurt him was very pregnant at the time, or…” Luke hesitated, “Maybe the baby is what he’s after and the mother is collateral damage.”

With renewed vigor, Luke, Emily, JJ, Spencer, Stephen, Rossi and Tara sat back down and tried to make some kind of connection. It was nearly four hours later when they finally came across something that connected the three victims. 

“What about this?” Garcia asked, teetering into the room on her mile-high heels. Pulling out three victims, she handed them to Emily. Each victim had a tattoo on her inner wrist - a simple heart. “Could this have anything to do with anything?”

“What if our unsub was starved and beaten by a pregnant woman?” Spencer asked suddenly. “It could’ve been his mother. Maybe she had too many children to feed, so the older ones didn’t eat because the mother needed to for the baby. Garcia, can you apply what we already have on the profile to our suspect list? Look for someone with a mother than has this tattoo on her inner wrist.”

Quickly, Garcia ran back to her lair to input the new information they had. She’d had a suspect list, but it was extensive, and the profile they had was basic, but this was so specific, they might actually have something now. While Garcia ran her search, the pictures were passed around the room. Once they got to Luke, his breath caught in his throat. Without a word to anyone, he called Y/N. “She’s not answering,” he said. His lungs felt like they were about to burst. 

“She’s probably still sleeping,” Stephen said calmly. But Luke was in a panic.

He shoved the pictures in Stephen’s direction. “Y/N has a tattoo like this on the same wrist these women do. And she’s 8.5 months pregnant. I need to know she’s okay.” Over and over again, he called, but he repeatedly got no answer. She was a light sleeper - numerous phone calls should’ve woken her. As it dawned on the rest of the team that Y/N had possibly been taken, Luke continued to call. But nothing. ‘We have to go check on her. I could be overreacting, but I need to see her and know she’s okay before we go on.”

The members of the team abused their power and put the sirens on, ensuring that everyone got out of the way as they made their way back to Luke and Y/N’s home. “Please, let me be overreacting,” he said to himself as he punched the code into his alarm. But when he opened the door, she wasn’t where he’d left her. “Y/N!” he called.

Everyone walked around the house and did the same, calling her name with no response. “My fearless leader!” Garcia said as Emily answered the phone. “I have a name for you. Margaret King, age 55, had 10 kids in the course of 30 years. By the time the sixth one came along, they had no money, her husband, Brian had walked out on them, and they barely had enough to eat, so Mark, the oldest of the ten, along with his two younger sisters, ended up malnourished. They claimed they had to forgo eating so that their mother could carry their siblings to term. Mark and his sisters were the first ones taken away by social services, but eventually all of Margaret’s kids were taken away amongst allegations of starvation and beatings.” 

After so long with the Bureau, Garcia had become a bit of a profiler herself. “Mark’s home address is an apartment and I would assume he needs more space to do whatever icky things he’s doing, but his former workplace is being torn down in a matter of days. How’s Y/N?”

“She’s not here,” Luke called out in a panic. “Did you send us the address? He has her, oh my god.” Luke paced around the living room of their house waiting for the address to come through. 

“The address is there!” She said. “Go bring her back safe, Luke.”

As they headed out the door, Luke couldn’t help but notice that Garcia had called him Luke instead of newbie. That’s how he knew something was wrong. 

—-

Over the past few hours, you’d been smacked across the face, had water thrown at you, and had been generally threatened, but you knew Luke would be calling soon and if the team didn’t know you were missing yet, they would soon. You just had to hope that they’d get to you in time. At 8.5 months pregnant, panicking was not an option. You could go into labor at any moment. Try as you might however, the second the cool metal of a knife touched your skin, you begged. “Please…don’t hurt my baby.”

“Admit it,” the cool voice said. “You don’t care what happens to that baby. None of you ever actually care.” The knife pressed harder near your stomach and you stepped back as much as your binds would allow.

“I love my baby,” you said insistently. “This is my first baby and want them more than anything else in this world, please don’t hurt the baby.”

You breath hitched in your throat as the silence filled your ears. “I don’t want to hurt the baby. The baby deserves a good life. One I’ll give to them once you’re dead.”

—-

As they approached the address, Luke had a bad feeling. Everything was too quiet, too still. There were no screams - nothing. Entering the building brought a faint hint of copper to his nostrils and he panicked. 

Thankfully, the building was linear. They all snaked their ways down the hallway and finally came to the room containing the smell of blood. As he opened the door, the worst possible sight caught etched itself into his mind. Y/N was on the floor, naked from the waist down and bleeding profusely. In the unsub’s arms was his baby. “Get her,” Emily said. “Do not make any sudden movements. We’ll get the baby.”

“Please,” he begged softly, dropping to his wife’s side. “Baby, I’m here. The medics are on their way.”

“Where is he?”

“The unsub is in the corner of room,” he said.

Her head shook violently. It was the most animated she’d seemed since he walked in the room. “No, where’s our son?”

They had a boy. The unsub was holding his baby boy. “Emily’s getting him. The unsub has…”

She popped up and nearly collapsed into Luke’s arms, screaming bloody murder. “Give me my baby! Oh my god, Luke, he has our baby!” All of a sudden shots rang out and JJ ducked into the room, a bundle in her arms.

“He’s okay,” she said, watching as the unsub was shot down. “He put the baby on the floor to charge at us, but he’s okay.” Coming closer, she placed your son in your arms. He was pink and crying and still covered in blood and amniotic fluids, but he seemed to be okay. 

You started to sway, the blood loss too much to overcome. As the lights from the ambulance flooded your vision, you closed your eyes, feeling your son get lifted from you by your husband. Hoping beyond all hope, you started to fall the side in exhaustion. You couldn’t open your eyes. Was it too late?

At least your son was okay. At least your son was safe with his father.


End file.
